


no more sad songs (im begging please don't play)

by cxlesstial



Series: crossover! ;) [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Funny, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sequel, as always, chatfic, ill update these eventually christ i fucking hateeeee tagging, ish kinda sorta, its the opposite this time the rise kids go to the 2012 place yadda yadda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxlesstial/pseuds/cxlesstial
Summary: neon-leon: @all COME HEREbootyshaker9000: you actual fucking idiot this isn’t discordneon-leon: shut the fuck up donnie-SEQUEL TO SAVE YOUR TEARS PLS READ THAT FIRST!! It's been three months since the 2k12 kids were unexpectedly portaled to the Rise's universe. it's not completely a shock, then, that they want to turn the portal back on.
Relationships: April O'Neil/Shinigami (TMNT), Casey Jones/Leonardo (TMNT)
Series: crossover! ;) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130978
Comments: 32
Kudos: 82





	1. tmnt kpop group when?

Rise -

bootyshaker9000: donnie

neon - leon: leo

michaelsplinterson: mikey

raphael: raph

apes: april

cassiejones: casey

2012 -

fearless leader sad face: leo

donatello period: donnie

mikey is sexy as hell: mikey

raph smirk emoji: raph

white april lol: april

casey jones best man on earth: casey

_bootyshaker9000 has made a groupchat!_

_bootyshaker9000 added neon-leon, michaelsplinterson, raphael, apes, cassiejones, fearless leader sad face, mikey is sexy as hell, white april lol, raph smirk emoji, donatello period, and casey jones best man on earth to the chat!_

bootyshaker9000: hey...is this thing working?

donatello period: holy shit ITS ACTUALLY WORKING

neon-leon: HAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BESTIESSSSSSSSS

neon-leon: @all COME HERE

bootyshaker9000: you actual fucking idiot this isn’t discord

neon-leon: shut the fuck up donnie 

cassiejones: OH MY GOD

cassiejones: CASEY

casey jones best man on earth: CASSIE MY LOVE

cassiejones: I SAID BABY HOW YOU FEELIN

casey jones best man on earth: FEELIN GOOD AS HELL

white april lol: god i can already tell this is gonna be an absolute nightmare

neon-leon: IS THAT . lizzo

casey jones best man on earth: ;)

raph smirk emoji: muting this

casey jones best man on earth: you fucking whore

raph smirk emoji: YOU JUST WAIT JONES I WILL USE YOUR BLOOD TO BUTTER MY CROSSANT 

donatello period: crossant

fearless leader sad face: crossant

raph smirk emoji: oh my fucking god shut up

apes: crossant

mikey is sexy as hell: crossant

white april lol: crossant

_raphael changed the groupchat name to crossant!_

raph smirk emoji: you guys are actually the worst people on this planet

raph smirk emoji: die

neon-leon: you first babe

bootyshaker9000: okay so. there are currently twelve of us

bootyshaker9000: obviously we aren’t trying to create any korean kpop band or anything but

michaelsplinterson: K[POP BAND?@!#!

casey jones best man on earth: STOP WHY DID I LAUGHDLSFK

bootyshaker9000: thanks for that laugh casey i really

bootyshaker9000: worked on that one

neon-leon: yeah we could tell

_bootyshaker9000 kicked neon-leon from the chat!_

bootyshaker9000: eleven of us now so true

apes: leo’s gonna be like ‘omg welcome to the sequel’ from OUTSIDE THE FUCKING GROUPCHAT

bootyshaker9000: god he won’t stop messaging me what a little bitch

bootyshaker9000: mfka is banned from this gc 

donatello period: donnie make me admin

donatello period: thanks:)

raph smirk emoji: it is literally never a good idea to put you in charge what the fuck 

donatello period: my finger is hovering over the kick button raphael 

mikey is sexy as hell: god not this again

mikey is sexy as hell: how’re y’all btw it’s been a few

white april lol: three? months? i think?

white april lol: what took you two so long to figure it out

donatello period: making a functioning groupchat between two realities is very hard apparently

michaelsplinterson: ‘apparently’

raphael: BUT YALL DID IT 

bootyshaker9000: indeed 

bootyshaker9000: oh my fucking god my stupid goddamn twin won’t shut the fuck up

_bootyshaker9000 added neon-leon to the chat!_

bootyshaker9000: say one fucking thing and im kicking you out

neon-leon: hi

_bootyshaker9000 kicked neon-leon from the chat!_

casey jones best man on earth: HWLPP 

michaelsplinterson: sigh. another day of donnie and leo’s stupid twin rivalry

raphael: imagine how tired, we, the youngest and oldest brothers respectively, are.

_bootyshaker9000 kicked michaelsplinterson from the chat!_

_bootyshaker9000 kicked raphael from the chat!_

bootyshaker9000: i hate my family

raph smirk emoji: oh my god same

_donatello period kicked raph smirk emoji from the chat!_

donatello period: wow this is fun

bootyshaker9000: right?

bootyshaker9000: literally we will rule this groupchat.

bootyshaker9000: mfkas will FEAR US

bootyshaker9000: HAHAHHAHHAAHHAHHASLSHAJKDHAHAHAH

cassiejones: was that your attempt of an evil laugh through text messaging

bootyshaker9000: yeah,

cassiejones: i think its more of a HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHWELDASJKFSEGNSDF

fearless leader sad face: communism?

donatello period: YOURE ONE TO TALK ABOUT COMMUNISM LEO

donatello period: okay storytime this mf had us patrolling the other day. right right nothing out of the ordinary

donatello period: and then. we ran into two of our evil villains right.

donatello period: bebop and rocksteady

apes: what kind of fucking names - 

mikey is sexy as hell: I MADE THEM. SHUT UP APRIL

casey jones best man on earth: bigboob and peesteady

donatello period: casey please shut up 

donatello period: anyway this turtle pulled a sensei moment on us and TRIED TO GROUND US BECAUSE WE WERE JUST GOOFING OFF THE ENTIRE TIME

donatello period: leo. I am tired of fighting warthogs. And rhinos

donatello period: i would like a normal life

donatello period: i am renouncing my ninja life

mikey is sexy as hell: THAT MAKES TWO OF US

mikey is sexy as hell: im too old for this shit

fearless leader sad face: you literally just turned eighteen

fearless leader sad face: ok but i see your point

fearless leader sad face: last week shredder came back btw

cassiejones: AGAIN??? 

apes: wtf didn’t your lot kill him 

casey jones best man on earth: yeah we DID but he got resurrected. 

casey jones best man on earth: by an evil demon necromancer thingy majig

casey jones best man on earth: it was not fun i don’t recommend

bootyshaker9000: why our our lives like this

bootyshaker9000: this is literally nightmare material

mikey is sexy as hell: YALL FIGHT FUCKING WORMS?#@!$!@#34 definitely nightmare material

bootyshaker9000: SHUT UP you know what i mean

mikey is sexy as hell: oh uh

mikey is sexy as hell: did draxum ever come back

bootyshaker9000: actually yeah he did

cassiejones: was it last month?

apes: yeah i think so 

apes: he apologized and everything and splinter was so moved he literally collapsed on the spot

bootyshaker9000: they’re...uh

bootyshaker9000: i dont want to say dating i dont want to say dating i dont want to say dating its still so weird to me i will not call draxum my father i will n

cassiejones: they’re dating.

mikey is sexy as hell: HELFOSEPFKES im glad that shit worked out for yall

bootyshaker9000: draxum told us that if we ever saw you guys again we should tell you that he says ‘thank you’ and that he really needed to hold himself accountable

mikey is sexy as hell: yeah lol i still could’ve handled the entire situation a little better though

mikey is sexy as hell: its the childhood trauma and neglect from my own father that does it for me <3

casey jones best man on earth: MIKEY STOPP 

bootyshaker9000: don’t worry about it he kept saying he needed to hear it - oh fuck my brothers are ganging up on me hold on

_bootyshaker9000 added neon-leon, raphael, and michaelsplinterson to the chat!_

bootyshaker9000: ok i added you back now shut the fuck up all 3 of you

michaelsplinterson: that’s mean :(

neon-leon: you actually fucking suck

raphael: leo don’t say that to your brother!

raphael: im kidding lol donnie suck it

fearless leader sad face: so true suck it donnie

fearless leader sad face: my donnie

donatello period: YOU shut the fuck up leonardo i don’t care if you’re leader

donatello period: i still have admin rights

fearless leader sad face: you still suck

fearless leader sad face: i’ll just host a ten hour training session <3 meditation and everything

mikey is sexy as hell: NOT THE MEDITATION FUCK YALL IM OUT

_donatello period added raph smirk emoji to the chat!_

raph smirk emoji: why did you add me back i was having so much fun not being in this hellhole

_raph smirk emoji left the chat!_

_donatello period added raph smirk emoji to the chat!_

donatello period: stop

raph smirk emoji: no

_raph smirk emoji left the chat!_

_donatello period added raph smirk emoji to the chat!_

donatello period: mf. Stop

raph smirk emoji: I HATE YALL 

neon-leon: yes we know raph we’ve been over this

neon-leon: anyway when are we meeting up again it’s been decades

bootyshaker9000: you’re actually so stupid its been approximately 90 days

neon-leon: fuck you you are so annoying to me

bootyshaker9000: LITERALLY SHUT THE FUCK UP  
  


neon-leon: anyway smoothly ignoring my idiot brother

michaelsplinterson: that was not smooth at all

neon-leon: ANYWAY ignoring my idiot brothers

neon-leon: when gang when 

fearless leader sad face: this weekend?

neon-leon: ??

apes: im free!

cassiejones: ayy lezz get into it

casey jones best man on earth: CASSIE WE’RE GONNA REUNITE 

cassiejones: BABE I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU

casey jones best man on earth: SAME HOLY SHIT

fearless leader sad emoji: casey pm me

casey jones best man on earth: kay sexy

neon-leon: ‘kay sexy’?

white april lol: OH HOLY SHIT I FORGOT AKLFJMASDKF

white april lol: casey and leo are dating

neon-leon: HOLYJSLEKFDJOGSEHNOGFVDSJF REALLY?@!##!$!#$

white april lol: YESSSS CASEY TOLD HIM AS SOON AS WE GOT HOME

donatello period: april and i cheering him on from the sidelines

white april lol: platonic capriltello actually rules <3

donatello period: RIGHTTT

apes: april babe

apes: what about shini

white april lol: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

white april lol: see

white april lol: i WAS gonna tell her and 

apes: you didn’t tell her. 

white april lol: ok u see, 

apes: APRIL O NEIL

white april lol: IM SORRY I JUST FREEZE UP EVERYIME,

neon-leon: GIRL WE WERE ALL ROOTING FOR YOU

white april lol: SHUT UP OKATY ITS NOT MY FAUILT I LITERALLY CANT SPEAK AROUND HER

donatello period: me at 15

white april lol: STOP DONNIE LITERALLY SHUT UP 

donatello period: do you know how much i hate this woman. she and shini could’ve been in an actual relationship by now. but april won’t confess its driving me insane

white april lol: i fucking hate it here

apes: babe as soon as i get there it’s all over

raph smirk emoji: just fucking wait until we get all of us in ONE room. PLUS karai and shini 

mikey is sexy as hell: im scared already 

mikey is sexy as hell: oh holy fuck yall are not gonna like our lair its lame as hell compared to yours

casey jones best man on earth: don’t say that? its cool??

mikey is sexy as hell: casey its dark as FUCK 

michaelsplinterson: THEN WE CAN MAKE IT COOLER??? 

michaelsplinterson: we still have so many lights cassie bought so many after we lost lair numero uno

michaelsplinterson: we’ll just help you lighten it up :D

fearless leader sad face: mikey you’re a godsend

michaelsplinterson: awh i try :,)

neon-leon: we’ll pop around late friday and leave monday?

fearless leader sad face: yeah that’ll be great! hold on i’m gonna save your numbers as actual contacts

donatello period: wait me too

donatello period: donnie answer your texts we need to talk about your portal

donatello period: AND SHELLDON??

donatello period: DO YOU KNOW HOW NICE IT IS HAVING LIKE. a little baby

donatello period: he’s my son i just love him so much

mikey is sexy as hell: he goes starry eyed everytime shelldon flies in the room it’s actually adorable

raph smirk emoji: sickeningly adorable

donatello period: oh and the staff??? It’s so cool

donatello period: no offense to wooden bo staffs but they suck so much

neon-leon: pretty sure the wooden staff is gonna take full offense to that

donatello period: i can play MUSIC FROM SPOTIFY WHILE I BEAT THINGS UP

neon-leon: NOT THE SPOTIFY MUSIC DURING BATTLE

neon-leon: donnie plays the percy jackson musical just to piss us off it bugs the SHIT OUT OF US

bootyshaker9000: that’s why i do it leon :) payback foR TRYING TO DROWNME IN THE FOUNTAIN

neon-leon: ITS BEEN APPROXIMATELY 90 DAYS DONNIE LET IT GO ALREADY

_bootyshaker9000 kicked neon-leon from the chat!_

bootyshaker9000: SORRY IM SORRY SO SORRY I JUST HAD TO!! HE WAS GETTING ON MY NERVES I CANT HANDLE HIM

casey jones best man on earth: rip to leo hamato our fallen warrior

mikey is sexy as hell: doodooodoo dooo

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sexies guess who's back!!!!!! we doin book two of this shit apparently!! thanks for the crazy amount of support you all mean the world to me


	2. anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petition to quit using 'babe' as a romantic term because i fucking call EVERYONE babe irl or online family or not its actually a problem@>!#?!$ taking back my life back and making everyone in this goddamn story use babe at least once fuck all yall
> 
> and to make matters worse some mf apparently thought me using the word 'babe' between the brothers meant they were secretly dating like HELPPP WHERE ARE YALL GETTING THAT FROM i thought i made it clear that i don't support tcest NOR AM I NEUTRAL ABOUT IT IF UR A TCESTOR GET OFF MY GODDAMN STORY I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU
> 
> KAY anyone who isn't a tcestor i hope you have a great day slash night slash whatever the fuck <3 this one's for you

neon-leon: TASTYE OF THE GOOD LIFWE CAN YOU KEEP PACE

neon-leon: can u ride shotgun in the fast lane w ur eyes wide shut

mikey is sexy as hell: what. 

neon-leon: tell me do you have faith in me

mikey is sexy as hell: is this a trick question. Ummmmm seventy-four

raphael: no ignore him he does this annoying shit where he sends lyrics in the chat 

neon-leon: literally shut the fuck up raph STAY THE WHOLE NIGHT TIL U FEEL THE SUN RAYS

raphael: no one cares about your sun rays leo please 

michaelsplinterson: whats going

michaelsplinterson: DONNIE HES DOING IT AGAIN

neon-leon: shut UP mikey let me vibe can u forget everything ur mans saying (AY)

neon-leon: AND LET ALL OF OUR PAIN BE THE CHAMPAGNE

casey jones best man on earth: saw the word champagne are we getting drunk tonight

michaelsplinterson: ABSOLUTELY

raphael: NOT. there are children in this groupchat

michaelsplinterson: im 14 im literally an adult

raphael: stop talking that doesn’t even make sense you’re an actual child. A baby.

raphael: and also you’re like four mentally so definitely not

michaelsplinterson: you’re last on the favorite brother list

raphael: . you’re telling me leo and donnie are above me

michaelsplinterson: good point

neon-leon: hey whats thats supposed to meanLEMME TAKE THE WHEEL FROM HERE and penthouse suite chill from here show you the realest years stare at the skies with you only got eyes 4 you

michaelsplinterson: leo shut the frick up

neon-leon: FRICK??? what is this 2nd grade

michaelsplinterson: sorry love my autocorrect corrected my message

michaelsplinterson: i meant shut your fucking ass up before i come to your room and kill your egotistical bitchass you inverted alien looking green PENIS

raphael: .

casey jones best man on earth: .

mikey is sexy as hell: INCVERTED ALIEN LOOKGN GREN PENISS I CHALKED ON SMY SPIT 

michaelsplinterson: :)

neon-leon: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS??? PICK ON LEO DAY???

michaelsplinterson: yes actually every friday is pick on leo day

neon-leon: since when.

michaelsplinterson: since now babe. donnie agrees

michaelsplinterson: and usually donnie is a little toenail 

michaelsplinterson: but he is not a little toenail right now.

mikey is sexy as hell: does this happen daily in yalls priv gc

raphael: unfortunately yes 

bootyshaker9000: i was summoned

michaelsplinterson: you’re about three minutes too late leo’s been sending lyrics in the gc 

bootyshaker9000: say no more

_bootyshaker9000 has ended the groupchat!_

-

-

-

_bootyshaker9000 has made a groupchat!_

_bootyshaker9000 added neon-leon, michaelsplinterson, raphael, apes, cassiejones, fearless leader sad face, mikey is sexy as hell, white april lol, raph smirk emoji, donatello period, and casey jones best man on earth to the chat!_

bootyshaker9000: i accidentally deleted it

neon-leon: YOU FUCKING MORON

casey jones best man on earth: STOPSD O JUST SLAPPED MY THKGIGH IM ON THE FLOOR

_neon-leon changed the groupchat to cottage cheese has more braincells then donnie!_

bootyshaker9000: you used the wrong ‘than’

neon-leon: STOP I HATE YOU ASO MUCH

mikey is sexy as hell: I CANT BRETKJE

fearless leader sad face: whats going on

casey jones best man on earth: COTTAGE CHEESE HAS MORE BRAINDJCLES

casey jones best man on earth: oh hey babe

fearless leader sad face: hello casey :)

michaelsplinterson: yall becoming the friend group couple so true

neon-leon: im going to STAB YOU DONNDIE

_bootyshaker9000 kicked neon-leon from the chat!_

bootyshaker9000: fucking finally

michaelsplinterson: i love u donnie

bootyshaker9000: i am a robot i dont show affection

michaelsplinterson: ok fine be emo i dont care

raphael: i swear im the only mentally stable one out of all four of us

bootyshaker9000: you were scared of a STUFFED ANIMAL

raphael: IT WASNT A STUFFED ANIMAL THAT BITCH NEARLY KILLED US

bootyshaker9000: IT WAS SOFT AND FLUFFY

raphael: IT LITERALLY TIED YOU UP??? WHAT KIND OF FREAKY SHIT ARE YOU INTO

mikey is sexy as hell: do i even want to know the context

michaelsplinterson: no please don’t ask

casey jones best man on earth: you got tied up by … a stuffed animal

michaelsplinterson: what the hell did i just say

casey jones best man on earth: okay mikey 2018 universe please kill me for being curious

michaelsplinterson: donnie can you kick him out too

casey jones best man on earth: NOOO DONT I WANNA HEAR

raphael: actually it isnt much of a story

bootyshaker9000: bullshit 

apes: hi whats going

apes: on OH MY GOD YALL TELLING THAT STORY

raphael: april this was the WORST time for you to show up

apes: so basically i was hired to play in this cable show thingy it was awful the guy directing it was racist um anyway

raphael: no wait

michaelsplinterson: what.

bootyshaker9000: holy fuck im going to cause a genocide today

casey jones best man on earth: . no because lets talk about that what the actual fuck

apes: stoppp its okay i was only there for the paycheck and i tried to ignore it because i didnt wanna cause a scene 

mikey is sexy as hell: THAT DOESNT MAKE IT OKAY?#$@ holy shit

raphael: why did you not. Tell us

apes: well

bootyshaker9000: april

apes: i just shrugged it off and tried to forget about it honest! plus i got to come home and be w yall so it didnt really matter

michaelsplinterson: babe :(( we literally love you so much please tell us next time

raphael: im so sorry you had to go through that

apes: i

apes: thank you :,)

apes: love yall too wtf not me tearing up

casey jones best man on earth: thats actually so shitty whats their name and addy they’re the first on the list

michaelsplinterson: THE LIST?/

casey jones best man on earth: yes they are the first ones to die. 

casey jones best man on earth: we strike at 

casey jones best man on earth: uh whenever we meet up in your universe again

bootyshaker9000: i can only handle all of us together for one weekend at a time. we have to wait another 90 days after this weekend

casey jones best man on earth: ok so true donatello 

michaelsplinterson: ANOTHER 90 days??? 

apes: has anyone ever told you you act EXACTLY like your counterpart

apes: i mean april and i are similar but yall act literally the fucking same

casey jones best man on earth: its the trauma

apes: YOU CANT KEEP USING THAT AS AN EXCUSE???

casey jones best man on earth: WATCH ME

apes: mfka im going to kill you 

apes: aANNYWAY i was on the show right and like there was this puppet thingy which was this ugly ass stuffed rabbit. and raph was SCARED of it like hands down this huge ass six feet tall turt was scared of 

raphael: anyway sgebrings it home they make fun of me for like ten minutes haha raph is scared of the bunny haha end of the story it was FUCKING ALIVE I TOLD YOU AND YOU DIDNT BELIEVE ME case closed

apes: ignore him he hates it when we tell people this story its so funny

raphael: DO YOU SEE ME LAUGHING. 

apes: i bring it back to the lair we prank raph with it and then it steals raphs sandwich so he freaks the fuck out but no one believes him. Because its a puppet. and then it tells him that OUR screams cause it to like. grow. lamest plot ever but okay we’re rolling with it

michaelsplinterson: APRILDS

michaelsplinterson: so then raph runs to come find me but it gets april. and THEN IT GOES TO DONNIES LAB AND CUTS THE HEAD OFF HIS STUPID TITANIUM BUST

bootyshaker9000: is is NOT stupid do you know how long i SPENT ON THAT

michaelsplinterson: dont know dont care your name is literally bootyshaker9000 you dont get an opinion

_bootyshaker9000 kicked michaelsplinterson from the chat!_

raphael: you cant keep kicking everyone who insults you out, donnie. remember what we talked about

_bootyshaker9000 kicked raphael from the chat!_

bootyshaker9000: its actually an addiction like i cant stop kicking my brothers out i can t STOP they just make my blood boil so bad i want to strangle them i want to grate them LIKE CHEESE. like yknow how you have the shredding thing to shred cheese. just imagine leos face there instead of the cheese

bootyshaker9000: literal bliss

bootyshaker9000: besides world peace all i want for my bday next year is a manual rotary cheese grater god if you’re up there please just give me that and i’ll call it even for the trauma

mikey is sexy as hell: SHUT THTREFUCKK UP IM GONNAPEE MYSEL WHJT IS THIS SO FUNNY

bootyshaker9000: because i am the funniest of all my family everyone agrees with me too leo and raph and mikey and april and cassie and splinter all voted im the funniest in our yearly ‘who is funniest poll’

apes: we actually did not do that but

bootyshaker9000: SHUT UTP

_bootyshaker9000 kicked apes from the chat!_

bootyshaker9000: okay cassie im watching you

casey jones best man on earth: don’t you DARE KICK CASSIE OUT ILL ACTUALLY KILL YOU

bootyshaker9000: YOU CANT KILL ME IM A MINOR

casey jones best man on earth: I DONT CARE IF YOU’REW A FUCKING MINOR ILL STILL THROW YOUR ASS OFF THE BROOKLYN BRIDGE

bootyshaker9000: THATS ILLEGAL

casey jones best man on earth: YOUR EXISTENCE IS LITERALYL ILLEGAL DONT TELL ME WHAT IS AND HW2ATS NOT ILLEGAL

bootyshaker9000: FUCK YOU

casey jones best man on earth: YOU CANT SAY THAT YOU’RE A MINOR

bootyshaker9000: OHJ MY FUCKIGNG GOD ok good point you got me there

mikey is sexy as hell: its on like donkey kong

fearless leader sad face: i leave for five minutes

mikey is sexy as hell: OI OI OI WHATS ALL THIS THEN

fearless leader sad face: SHUT UP

mikey is sexy as hell: Yeah, I'm married. Does it matter? You'd do that for me? Really? Yeah, I'd like that. Who are you talking to? It's Jake from State Farm. Sounds like a really good deal. Jake from State Farm, at 3:00 in the morning? Who is this? It's Jake…from State Farm. What are you wearing, “Jake from State Farm?” Ahhh…Khakis. She sounds hideous. Well, she's a guy, so— Another reason more people stay with State Farm. Get to a better state.

fearless leader sad face: MIKEYOITU

bootyshaker9000: WHAT THE HELL

casey jones best man on earth: ‘well shes a guy so’ are we getting gay representation in 2011

fearless leader sad face: GAY REPRESENTSITON?/??

cassiejones: what is jappening

mikey is sexy as hell: we’re now discussing the highs and lows of state farm commercials from 2011

cassiejones: and...wheres everyone else

bootyshaker9000: gone they dropped off the face of the planet

cassiejones: that makes perfect sense thanks for explaining 

cassiejones: hi casey 

casey jones best man on earth: HI CASEY

cassiejones: :D

fearless leader sad face: anyway so looking into the lore of this commercial 

bootyshaker9000: THE LORE/?? ITS FIFTEEN SECONDS

fearless leader sad face: do gay people wear khakis

bootyshaker9000: i dunno lets ask leo

_bootyshaker9000 added neon-leon to the chat!_

bootyshaker9000: hey babe quick question

neon-leon: what

bootyshaker9000: do you wear khakis

neon-leon: what??

bootyshaker9000: thanks for the help

_bootyshaker9000 kicked neon-leon from the chat!_

mikey is sexy as hell: HE DIDNT EVEN ANSWER YES OR NO??

bootyshaker9000: okay true but i hate leo

bootyshaker9000: but you are right i need more evidence

bootyshaker9000: BRING IN MORE GAY PEOPLE

_bootyshaker9000 added apes to the chat!_

bootyshaker9000: hey april sorry for kicking you out i love you anyway do you wear khakis

apes: is this about the state farm commercial

bootyshaker9000: WHAT?

mikey is sexy as hell: WHAT

casey jones best man on earth: how did you

apes: educated guess

fearless leader sad emoji: what kind of educated guess - 

apes: the entire state farm fandom headcannons jake as gay

mikey is sexy as hell: STATE FARM FANODMSKFLMES

bootyshaker9000: please tell me you’re joking

apes: god i wish

apes: only gay people wear khakis btw

apes: and niall horan i guess

apes: oh my god

cassiejones: IS NIALL HORAN GAY

casey jones best man on earth: this conversation is just one revelation after another

fearless leader sad emoji: niall horan plays golf right

mikey is sexy as hell: golf is a gay sport right

donatello period: what is going on

mikey is sexy as hell: okay so google agrees golf is gay

apes: but wait no presidents go golfing all the time and they’re literally cishet right

bootyshaker9000: trump went golfing at least 200 times in all of his time as president he actually broke eisenhower’s record

casey jones best man on earth: donald trump baby is there anything you’d like to tell us

bootyshaker9000: i KNEW my trump x biden fanfiction would come in handy one day

mikey is sexy as hell: BIDEN X TRUMP FANCIFCITON

donatello period: WHAT is going on

cassiejones: kay but lets be honest trump and biden have so much chemistry literally imagine their trope: enemies to lovers

apes: so true cass. So true

apes: so we are all in agreement that everyone who plays golf. even the presidents. are gay

casey jones best man on earth: okay so niall horan is definately gay

casey jones best man on earth: man plays golf and wears khakis

mikey is sexy as hell: NO GUYS ACCORDING TO TOP TEN CELEBRITY GOLFERS ON GOLF-MONTHLY DOT COM DOT UK JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE PLAYS GOLF

cassiejones: BUT JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE IS LIKE THE STRAIGHTEST GUY IN THE HISTORY OF MANKIND?@e!1231

mikey is sexy as hell: I KNOW FUCK. OUR THEORY IS RUINED

bootyshaker9000: you both are forgetting the infamous ‘can't stop the feeling’ song from 2016. 

bootyshaker9000: it was in the disney movie trolls. justin timberlake voiced the annoying little one

casey jones best man on earth: which one they were literally all little and annoying

bootyshaker9000: the one that said singing killed his grandma

casey jones best man on earth: OH I KNOW WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT

casey jones best man on earth: but what does that have to do with

bootyshaker9000: trolls and the sequel were so obviously queer coded 

bootyshaker9000: the rainbows. the ‘just be yourself’ annoying ass cat poster mantra

casey jones best man on earth: so ur saying…

casey jones best man on earth: if justin timberlake was in it…

bootyshaker9000: yes, casey.

bootyshaker9000: he’s gay

mikey is sexy as hell: what the FUCK

apes: the leaps we’re going to push this narrative is so fucking funny to me

casey jones best man on earth: my whole life is a lie

donatello period: life crisis out of the way are yall ready for tonight

white april lol: HIIIIII

apes: HI APRIL!!

white april lol: HI BABE

white april lol: also yes i am so ready for tonight!! two and a half days of absolute chaos

raph smirk emoji: i am not ready

donatello period: that’s surprising

raph smirk emoji: shut up donatello

donatello period: its always ‘shut up donatello’ and never ‘im sorry donatello i know you’re admin of this groupchat therefore you have the power to make my life literal hell’

raph smirk emoji: the worst you can do is kick me out

bootyshaker9000: yeah no

_bootyshaker9000 changed raph smirk emoji’s name to little bitch_

little bitch: WHAT THR FUCK

little bitch: CHANGE IT BACK

donatello period: DONNIE MY COUNTERPART MY OTHER HALF MY LITERAL SOULMATE

bootyshaker9000: i love you more than my siblings

donatello period: me too

mikey is sexy as hell: wow no need to be painfully honest or anything

cassiejones: wait shouldn’t we pack

apes: STOP THE WAY I FORGOT

bootyshaker9000: GOD DAMN IT CASSIE I WAS SAVING THAT FOR THE LAST MINUTE

cassiejones: SORRYKLJSETJGLS

casey jones best man on earth: have fun ;)

-

“God, I _hate_ packing,” Leo stumbles into Donnie’s lab, carrying a bulky backpack over one shoulder and taking a seat in one of the spinny desk chairs. Donnie sends him a tired look and holds out his coffee mug. “Babe you’re not serious?” Donnie continues to stare at him, quirking an eyeridge for effect. “God _damn_ you really are serious,” Leo takes the mug from Donnie’s outstretched fingers and takes a sip, scrunching his face up dramatically. “And this is disgusting.” 

_You’re so dramatic_. Donnie signs with a sigh, holding a hand out for the mug, but Leo curls it protectively to his chest. 

“I said it was disgusting but it’ll keep me awake, so…” Leo takes another sip of it and scrunches his face up again obnoxiously. Donnie rolls his eyes and turns back to the monitor, messing around with one of his files before giving up on it completely, thunking his head to the desk miserably. Leo’s eyes widen and he sets the mug down on the first flat surface he could place with his hands, wheeling over to his twin. “Are you good orrrr -

 _No_. Donnie signs in a flurry of movement. Leo rolls his eyes, not that Donnie could see since he was still face-down against the desk. “D’you wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

 _No_. Donnie signs again. Then he peels his face up, glancing up at Leon. He slowly pulled himself upwards, then, so he was leaning against the back of his chair. Quickly he starts signing - too quickly, frantically, like he didn’t want Leo to discern what he was saying. He caught a couple words anyway. _Scared_. _Nervewracking. Anxious._ Not very happy words, regardless. Leo reaches across the desk and grabs an arm - not tightly, so Donnie could pull away if he wanted to, but it stopped the frantic signing. “Bad idea, then. Let’s just - sign together, okay? Slowly. Is it about tonight?”

Donnie hesitates, and Leo lets his arm go. His twin nods, so Leo nods too. Okay, so he was anxious about traveling between dimensions. _You want to see our counterparts still, right? This isn’t about them?_ Leo asks, and Donnie nods again.

_Not about them. Just about...getting there. Worried we won’t be able to get back._

_Oh_. This makes more sense. _Doesn’t their Donnie have a portal, too?_

_He told me he’d built one. I trust him, of course, just...we’d be the ones traveling back through it on Monday, and - m’just worried so I kept doing the math to see if we’d be able to get home alright and it turns out correct but what if -_

Leo raises a hand to cut him off. _What if something goes wrong, yeah? You’re worried about the risk we’re taking by jumping into their portal? How d’you think they felt when they were here three months ago?_

Donnie looks down abashedly at his desk, not willing to answer. Leo sighs, not unkindly, and crooks his elbow out acutely, his third finger sticking up while his other two pressed down flat against his hand. Donnie looks up at the movement, narrowing his eyes. “Listen, I...I know I fuck up on a lot of things. Being leader. And maybe we don’t always get along eye-to-eye, either. But I trust you, and if you trust their Donnie I trust their Donnie, too. I trust he wouldn’t intentionally kill us. Or send us to Antarctica. Or -

“I get it,” Donnie rolls his eyes, but a slight smile curves his lips. He’s talking. Encouraged, Leo continues. 

“I wouldn’t put the team in danger, either. I promise you that. In fact I pinkie promise that,” he wags his third finger at him invitingly, and Donnie scoffs. “Oh, come on. Pinky promise me, Dee.”

“We don’t _have_ pinky fingers, actually, our third fingers are actually called -

Leo rolls his eyes in plain sight this time. “Don’t you dare go nerd-mode when I’m trying to be nice. Donatello I will literally kill you just pinky promise me.”

Grumbling, Donnie pinky promises him. After a moment Leo detangles their fingers with a happy little giggle that has Donnie’s composure breaking and him laughing too. Crisis averted. And his brother was smiling again. Maybe Leo wasn’t booksmart but he _was_ a damn genius. He’d have to give his twin a run for his money.

_neon-leon - michaelsplinterson, raphael_

neon-leon: hey so dee’s having a bit of a rough patch atm but i kinda fixed it up i know im a legend

michaelsplinterson: great fantastic job babe want a medal

Leo rolls his eyes. _Hard._

neon-leon: haha very funny anyway get down here so we can leave im impatient

raphael: aye aye leader

michaelsplinterson: leADeR

neon-leon: FUCKIBNG BE QUIET

“I hate our siblings,” Leo utters in the silence of the lab. Donnie makes a wordless sound of agreement, and Leo leaves the groupchat with his oldest and youngest sibling and sends two quick texts to his girlfriends. 

_neon-leon_ \- _apes_

neon-leon: april babe wya

_neon-leon - cassiejones_

neon-leon: are u ready

cassiejones: yea comin down w april now

neon-leon: OKAY 

Bored, he throws his phone across the room and watches it land safely on Donnie’s million year old couch that was just...there, in the middle of the room. “Are there cockroaches in that thing,” he asks, and Donnie follows his gaze.

“Probably,” Donnie replies non-committedly. “Doesn’t stop me from conking out on it.”

“No wonder you look like an ostrich half the time,” Leo can’t hide his laughter at the look he gets for that remark. “S’true! Your necks all bent at a weird angle.” 

“You are….gonna get slapped in a moment,” Donnie works around a yawn, and Leo just shakes his head fondly as he spins around in the desk chair. Seconds, millenniums, eons later, Raph and Mikey finally enter the room, loaded fully with the absolute essentials.

Like fucking LED lights. _Verrrry_ essential. Leo waves at them as they approach, adorning a sarcastic expression. “Hey look, Dee, honey, the interior designers are here!”

“Shut up and carry this,” Raph drops a backpack - loaded to the goddamn brim, mind you - into Leo’s lap. It crushes his thighs and fuck his oldest, honestly. Leo makes a noise you could only describe as a dolphin getting strangled. “Oh, be quiet,” His knight in shining armor rolls his eyes, unsupportive to Leo’s plight. “S’not that heavy.”

“Then why aren’t you carrying it?” Leo whines, readjusting in the chair so the bag wasn’t _trapping_ him to it. “God, what the hell d’you put in this thing? Pick up a stray bowling ball on the way over here?” 

“Wouldn’t you wish,” Mikey sneers, though he’s grinning so he’s kinda ruining the whole ‘bad boy’ image he’s got going for him. “Then you’d get some muscle on those noodle arms.” 

Leo gapes, curling a light lime hand to his chest. Offended wouldn’t even _cover_ it. “I miss when you guys were nice to me.”

“When was the last time we were ever nice to you?” Donnie chimes in from his little desk. Back to work, sketching out schematics with a mechanical pencil. He’s got the focus to draw out those little tiny things _and_ make fun of Leo at the same time? Woah, color Leo impressed. 

Impressed and _annoyed,_ because Leo still couldn’t rub his head and his stomach at the same time. “Uhh…” Leo struggles with an answer. “When I stubbed my toe on the door last week after my shower?”

“Correction, _Mikey_ was nice to you, Raph and I were indifferent.” 

“As always,” Leo rolls his eyes. “God, what’s taking April and Cass so long -

“We’re here, chillax or you won’t get your doughnuts,” April and Cassie enter the room as if summoned, each holding a Dunkin-Donut box to their chests complete with twelve inside. Making a total of twenty-four. Two for each of them, if they counted their counterparts in as well. Leo’s mouth is already watering. “S’ what I thought, Leon.”

“I take back everything I just said, promise. I wouldn’t have ridden you both so hard if I knew you were getting us doughnuts.” 

“Uh-huh,” April replies, disbelieving. She’s been growing her hair out like crazy ever since their last battle with the Shredder and the subsequent moving to a new lair fiasco, and when she straightened it out now it touched the small of her back. 

Today she had it back in a sleek ponytail - and she was pulled out of her regular green tracksuit, yellow undershirt, and leggings and fit into denim overalls with the pants unevenly cut to shorts with a white shirt underneath the slim straps. Hairties adorned both arms.

Cassie on the other hand was in loose sweatpants and a black croptop, a denim jacket pulled over her scarred shoulders. She’d recently gotten her ears _and_ eyebrows pierced - and she’s shaved her head again, only black fuzz layered the top of it at this point.

The two of them together looked like they could knock you out with their hands behind their backs. And they were apart of the Hamato Clan, so Leo held no doubt that they could. Grinning, Leo only struggles slightly to move the big ass backpack Raph plopped on him minutes before so he could greet their two closest human friends. “You both look stunning as always. How’re you?”

“Thanks, and we’re great,” Cassie places her box next to where Leo’s put Donnie’s coffee mug earlier. “Yourselves?”

“Fantastic, actually, now that you’re here,” Leo winks at the two of them before clapping dramatically. “Now we can go! Lezz start it up, Dee!” 

“Text them so they know we’re coming,” is all Donnie says in return, but he stands and goes to where he’s stationed the portal, ripping the sheet off it once again. Leo feels the flicker of anticipation in his stomach and goes to retrieve his phone off the couch. 

_neon-leon -_ _cottage cheese has more braincells THAN donnie!_

neon-leon: we’re coming over now!!

fearless leader sad emoji: we’re ready whenever you are :)

casey jones best man on earth: FUCK YEAHHHHHHHHH

“What’d they say?”

“Whenever we’re ready and fuck yeah,” Leo translates. Donnie gives an amused huff and steps back over to a different computer this time, typing in shit that Leo couldn’t make out from where he was situated in the room. “Is there like...a process for this, or -

“Just stand in front of it,” Donnie explains, raising his eyes from the monitor to look at them. “I’m setting it up so it deactivates after we leave. It won’t turn on again until we come back.” 

“Okay.” Simple enough. Leo and the rest of his family pick across Donnie’s lab, stopping in front of the rectangular portal with anxiety building up in his own stomach. God, now he semi-understands how Donnie’s felt. “I really hope this works.”

“It’ll work, Leo,” Raph says encouragingly, placing a large hand on his shoulder. “It’ll work.”

“Okay, it’s ready! When I hit the button, the portal’s gonna open - you’ll feel a falling sensation and it’ll be hard to breathe and see for a few seconds, but don’t think about it, just jump through!” Donnie shouts, and Leo feels Mikey shiver next to him. “On the count of three - one, two - 

Leo doesn’t hear Donnie’s three, because the blinding pink light and the wind in his ears from the portal nearly forces him flat on his back. Without a beat of reluctance Leo grabs Mikey’s hand and pulls his youngest after him, squeezing his eyes shut at the last second. It was _cold_ , and he indeed felt like he was falling for a couple seconds, traveling through a vast and open pinnacle of time and space. The only thing he felt for sure of was Mikey’s hand in his and the two weighty backpacks on his shoulders. 

He opens his mouth to scream - maybe in excitement or fear - but just like that it's all over and he’s on a concrete floor. A lab floor. But not Donnie’s lab floor.

Leo looks up and sees Donnie. But not his Donnie. “You made it,” Other-Donnie says, breathing out a heavy sigh of relief, and Leo opens his mouth to reply with a ‘hell yeah we did’ but his tongue feels heavy in his mouth and before he knows it his eyes are rolling towards the back of his head.

So fucking _embarrasing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help so the groupchat bits are literally how my OWN groupchats interact every goddamn day so...yall better believe that i am coming up with all my own material 
> 
> AND im literally leo in every situation bitches like kicking me out and for WHAT im the funniest one THERE??? the disrespect
> 
> no but like seriously jake from state farm fandom hmu i have so many theories
> 
> ANYWAY THE WRITTEN BIT. they're finally in 12's dimension now fucking hell did that take forever to write?@!#!# this one was definitely more of a filler so


End file.
